


Usurp

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: A Thousand Stars [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, M/M, Odyssey AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: To ensure the survival of the Demaxian Empire, Kayn went through great pains to obtain power. But he knew not the extents of what he held and it ended up hurting the one thing he wished to protect.





	Usurp

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of works about the obstacles Ordinal Kayn faces during his quest for power. It goes into detail about his past, present, and wishes for the future. Will cover a variety of topics including his relationship to Emperor Jarvan, his Master Zed, and many more. All drabbles were originally posted on highordinal.tumblr.com

The Ora coursed through his veins; a violent pounding ringing loudly in his mind, drowning out his own thoughts. And then there was silence. Kayn opened his eyes, seeing nothing but a red carpet. He was on his knees, hunched over from the pain he previously felt. But what was that pain? What had caused it?

As he pondered he felt his hair slip from behind his ear and fall in front of his face. He froze, staring at the shifting hues of blue and purple strands. Kayn sat up, staring down at his hands. His skin- it was a pale blue color, his hair was down and flowed strangely. He felt lighter like he could move a lot faster, unrestricted by the limitations of mere mortals.

He.. He had done it! Finally, after all these months- these painful, excruciating months of struggling for power he had come out victorious! Rhaast had failed and gave him this power.. With this he could definitely rule over the universe, make his enemies kneel before him! To hell with the Ora gate, to hell with the care of the Morning Star; he needed them no longer. With this much power at his disposal he could make  _anything_ happen. 

The Ordinal smiled, glancing down to his new body. It was perfect-

“Sheida..”

The man stopped upon hearing the voice. It was familiar; but strained and out of breath. But fear instantly hit him as he realized: There was only one person who called him by his first name. 

Kayn quickly looked toward the voice, but as his eyes laid upon Jarvan’s body, bloodied and battered, he felt his blood run cold. “J-Jarvan?” Kayn jumped to his feet, only to crumble back down to the floor, a stinging pain in his thigh. He felt something lodged into it, but his mind was racing and thinking only about one thing: Jarvan.

So instead he crawled as fast as he could until he made it to his emperors side. “Jarvan!”  The Ordinal wrapped his arms around his friends body, hoisting him up into his lap. “Jarvan!” He repeated again, his hand caressing the man’s face. He tried to wipe away some of the blood, but it only smeared further. “Jarvan, w-what happened?” 

Kayn finally took the moment to look around, his eyes widening at the sight. Royal guards and  soldiers from his own crew laid still in their own pools of sanguine. Their bodies broken and mangled. _‘An attack?’_  He thought.  _‘But who-?’_

“I.. I knew it wasn’t you.” Jarvan panted, hacking up some blood as he spoke.

“What?” Kayn looked back down to his friend, his voice low; confused.

“Your eyes.. They were clouded.. You weren’t acting like yourself.”

Kayn felt tears begin to form. “Jarvan.. Did I.. Did I do this?” He watched as his friend nodded slowly, his eyes beginning to dim. Kayn cursed himself- why couldn’t he remember what happened? _Why!?_

“No, no, no, no- Jarvan! Don’t leave me!” He cried, holding the others face in his hands. He pressed their foreheads together, wanting to keep his friend as close as he could; not wanting to lose another he held so dear.

“What have I done?” His voice trembled, tears spilling forth. “ _What have I done?_ ” 

“It’s not your fault, Sheida.” Jarvan inhaled a shaky breath, “It wasn’t you- you weren’t yourself.”

Kayn felt the others hand weakly caress his cheek. He moved his hand to intertwine their fingers, squeezing tightly. “I’m sorry. _I’m so sorry._ ”

Jarvan let out a weak laugh, a gentle smile across his lips as he glanced up to the Ordinal. “Don’t apologize.. I’m not mad. I’m just glad you’re alright.” The emperor’s breathing became more shallow. “Sheida.. I love you. Never forget.. That..”

“Jarvan?” 

No response. 

“Jarvan!?” Kayn shook him. “No- no, Jarvan! No!” The shadow reaper pressed their heads together once more, holding the limp body of his friend tightly against him. He sobbed; crying for the loss of the friend he held dearest- for the man he loved unconditionally. 

“I love you too, Jarvan.. I’m so sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hope that hurt you as much as I did! More to come in the future! Leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it! If you want more, my wonderful friend Amarantramentum wrote a companion piece to this story here on Ao3. Go check them out and send some love!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That Which Is Written In The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628524) by [Amarantramentum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/pseuds/Amarantramentum)




End file.
